


In Tangent

by lazyhorserocket



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyhorserocket/pseuds/lazyhorserocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU where Rachel offers to tutor Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah looked at the 58% staining her paper with disdain knowing Mrs. S. wouldn’t approve of her grade when she found out. She had been falling behind ever since they started that whole sin, cosine, and tangent shit. She’d be damned if she ever needed to know this in any real life situation. She looked around the classroom, everyone seemingly in her same position except for her— Rachel Duncan. Of course that bitch would understand this shite, why was she even in this class…or at this school for that matter.

Rachel carefully slipped her graded exam into her backpack and began to prepare for class. It was the same everyday. First she took out her blue notebook, then a freshly sharpened pencil and an erasure. She was the only person Sarah knew who still used a #2 pencil. Like what where they? Five?

Noticing that the teacher had started talking, Sarah stuffed her exam in her bag and dug out a piece of paper. She had given up about fifteen minutes in and spent the remaining class period doodling on the side of her notes and daydreaming. She had managed to look at Rachel only twice this class. A personal best. She couldn’t tell you when or why she started counting, only that she spent far too much time looking at Rachel. She just couldn’t understand it. She hated Rachel. She hated her stupid blonde hair, her stupid ‘I am above you’ attitude, her stupid always perfect posture, her stupid dreamy eyes—wait.

Rachel’s stupid dreamy eyes were looking straight into hers. Was she just talking out loud? Had she just confessed that she thought Rachel’s eyes were dreamy? Rachel had never caught Sarah staring before and she didn’t really know how to react. Luckily for her the bell rang and she used the excuse to pack up her bag as quickly as possible and get the hell out of there.(Possibly never to return).

She didn’t want Rachel thinking she spent her time admiring her or anything.

Sarah practically ran out the door bypassing anyone in her way. She got to her locker at record speed and swapped her math book for her history book. She never knew why she bothered its not like they use these books anyway. Besides she was pretty sure they were just watching some documentary next class anyway. Sarah closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Even with the stampede of running students and loud conversations she could still hear her heart pounding in her chest. Must of been the run. She took a few more breaths before closing her locker only to find Rachel patiently waiting for her.

“Hello, Sarah”

Sarah jumped back slightly wondering how long Rachel had been standing there. Rachel never really spoke to anyone let alone Sarah, and she didn’t want to wait around to see what Rachel wanted.

“Oi Rachel”

Sarah propped her bag higher on her shoulder and began walking around Rachel. She still felt uneasy about getting caught staring, or rather daydreaming and just so happening to be staring off into Rachel’s general direction. But whatever.

“How- How did you do on the test?”

Sarah spun around at that. She had never heard Rachel sound so unsure of herself. Or concern for that matter. 

“It’s just that I heard you didn’t do so well?” Sarah could tell that Rachel was carefully selecting her words. Still she didn’t see why Rachel cared so much about her grade or about offending her. It’s not like they were friends.

“What’s it to ya”

“Well, by the looks of it, if you don’t get a 85% or higher on the final you won’t pass.”

Sarah knew her chances of passing were slim and she didn’t need a straight A, teacher’s pet telling her that. “Oh, piss off, Blondie.” Sarah began walking to class for the second time that day when she was stopped yet again by Rachel. Does she not know what ‘piss off’ means?

“I would like to offer my assistance.” Rachel paused. “I could tutor you twice a week…if you’d like.”

To say Sarah was surprised would be an understatement, but she was kinda thrilled of the prospect of getting to know Rachel. Or at least seeing if she lived in a normal house unlike the dungeon she was rumored to have spawn from. One on one time with Rachel…hm I mean they would have to talk about math which is a downfall, but she also didn’t want to have to retake this class…again.

“And why would the superior Rachel Duncan want to help a mere commoner like myself?” No matter how tempting, it just didn’t make sense. Rachel didn’t help people, it wasn’t her thing.

“Consider it my good deed for the year.” Sarah didn’t look convinced. Rachel looked annoyed. “Believe it or not, I am not a complete monster…and besides everyone should at least graduate high school.” Rachel didn’t want to seem too eager at the chance of spending time with Sarah but she also couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

When Sarah didn’t reply, Rachel simply shrugged her shoulders and began walking away. “Very well then, good luck on the final.”

“Wait” Sarah had grabbed Rachel’s arm, momentarily forgetting whose arm she was grabbing. Nobody laid hands on Rachel yet here she was, holding Rachel’s arm. Rachel was taken aback by the sudden intrusion but didn’t pull her arm away, much to Sarah’s surprise.

“uh…I would actually really like your assistance.” Sarah let go of Rachel’s arm and waited for her reply.

“I see.” Rachel mulled it over like Sarah had come to her with the idea. “How about Thursday after school? My driver could take you home after?”

“Yea..I should be able to squeeze you into my schedule.” Sarah smirked. She and Rachel both knew that her schedule was non-existent but Rachel smirked back anyway, “See you then.”

Sarah walked to her history class with Rachel on her mind and a smile gracing her face. I mean she still hated the blonde and was skeptical about the whole tutoring thing but who knows maybe math would become her new favorite subject. Ha! who was she kidding…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to add more characters. It will have some cophine and soccercop but nothing too extravagant.

“Wait a minute…Rachel? As in Rachel Duncan?” 

Sarah had waited an entire day to tell Cosima about her encounter with Rachel. After school She did everything in her power to try to forget about it, even doing her homework as a distraction, but there’s only so much she can stand. She needed advice and well, Cosima’s was as good as any.

“Oi Cos, what have I gotten myself into.” Sarah slumped down against her desk with her head buried under her disheveled, most likely unbrushed hair. She had began regretting her decision yesterday after school and was currently deciding whether to fake her own death or move to Mexico in order to avoid confronting Rachel. Better do both to stay on the safe side.

“Okay. Okay. Don’t jump to conclusions or anything. I mean just like, think of the positives or something.”

Sarah held up her head long enough to raise an eyebrow at her friend before returning to her previous slumped over position.

“At least you’ll get help with math…”

Sarah groaned.

“…and who knows you might even find out if she’s crushing on you too?”

Sarah sprang up ready to dismiss Cosima’s ridiculous accusations but when she saw Cosima leaning back with her arms crossed and her famous cheeky grin on display, she knew it would be pointless.

She could feel the blush on her cheeks grow deeper as Cosima’s grin grew wider. “I don’t have a crush on her.” Sarah folded her arms across her chest, for some reason talking about Rachel made her feel exposed. She looked at the dreadlocked girl hoping to instill some type of truth to her statement, but when Cosima simply quirked an eyebrow she sighed in defeat.

“Look Sarah, it’s nothing to be ashamed about. Sexuality is a spectrum, you know.”

Sarah rolled her eyes, “Cos, I’m not havin’ an identity crisis or some shit.” She smirked. “Besides I’m too good for Rachel.” 

Cosima let out a hearty laugh. “Aren’t you a bit curious to where this may lead?” She questioned, “ Just imagine looking at her at a close proximity instead of from across the room.” She let out another laugh. “Plus, it must be terribly exhausting pretending to hate her all the time.” Cosima couldn’t help it teasing Sarah was just too fun, and she very rarely had anything good. 

“Piss off.” 

Cosima was still laughing but she did make an attempt to quiet down. “I’m serious though. This could be the start of something new.” Cosima paused and then started singing, “It feels so right to be here with you uh-oh. And now looking in your eyes…” Sarah began to get up. She wasn’t about to sit here listening to Cos sing some stupid high school musical song. (Alison was in charge of picking the movie that night.)

Cosima grabbed Sarah’s sleeve apologizing profusely all while still laughing. “ Alright, Alright I’ll stop.” Sarah begrudgingly sat back down. “I just so happen to know a little birdie who told me that Rachel talks about you… maybe even more than you try not to talk about her.”

“Yeah, and is this little birdie french?”

Cosima shrugged. “Perhaps.”

“Speaking of where is your girlfriend?” Sarah didn’t really care but she’d talk about anything to steer the conversation away from Rachel right now.

“Somewhere in France. She had a family reunion thing, but she’ll be back in time for movie night. Oh my god, dude!” Sarah nearly fell out of her chair with Cosima’s random excitement. “That’s it, you should invite Rachel to movie night, considering all goes well tomorrow.”

“Are you insane?” Sarah had to admit in did seem like a solid plan however, asking Rachel to movie night would seem too much like asking her on a date. She wasn’t even sure how she was going to survive the tutoring lesson. 

Cosima held up her hands in defense. “ Just a suggestion. I’ll even pick a scary movie. That way when you get scared you can use that as an excuse to sit closer to her.” Cosima winked.

“I hate you.”

Cosima laughed while grabbing her bag and standing up. “Come on, the bell is about to ring.”

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

The day moved along slower than a turtle stuck in molasses. When Sarah finally made it home, she fell face first into her un-made bed. The conversation she had with Cosima seemed to be on repeat in her head. Did Rachel really talk about her? She had only seen Rachel and Delphine exchange a few words here and there but always assumed it was about school or some type of corporate business transaction.

Sarah began rummaging through her backpack looking for assignments to do. Unfortunately she used the same tactic yesterday and completed most of her work then. She did have math homework but seeing how she didn’t know how to do any of it, left it un-done. Sarah groaned as she often did when thinking about Rachel. (No sexual innuendo implied.)

She was about to drown herself in some London Calling when Felix opened her door and invited himself while making a half-assed attempt at knocking.

“You know you’re supposed to knock, wait for an answer, and then come in yeah?”

“Just making sure you’re not half way to Mexico.” Felix grinned. He was the first person who knew about Sarah’s love/hate relationship with Rachel, and just like Sarah herself was secretly delighted when he found out about the tutoring. “Nervous?”

“A bit.” Sarah shrugged.

“Want some advice?”

She scoffed. “No offense Fee, but this isn’t really your area. If I need advice on what to wear I’ll be sure to give you a call.”

“Hey, I’ve seen enough cliche high school films to know what goes on during so-called tutoring lessons and let me just tell you there’s not too much tutoring going on… but since you’ve brought it up, what are you going to wear?” Felix started going through Sarah’s closet, throwing different garments on her bed.

“Oi, you mind? I just picked up.”

“Oh really? When? last year?”

“Doesn’t matter it was relatively clean before you came in here and now it’s a bloody pigsty.”

“Well now you should feel more at home.”

“You callin’ me a pig?”

Felix and Sarah shared a look before bursting into laughter. Even their more serious banters always ended in them laughing it off. After choosing an outfit Felix sat down by Sarah who was sprawled out on her floor.

“Seriously, you’ve got to make a move.”

“A move? Jesus Fee, what do you think is gonna happen?” Sarah looked at her brother like he’s gone completely mad. “Have you forgotten this is Rachel we’re talking about? One wrong move and she’ll have my head served on a silver platter.”

Felix rolled his eyes. “Have you forgotten that is was her that came to you? She obviously has some type of attraction towards you. God knows why”

Sarah considered his words. “But what would I do?”

Felix clapped his hands together. “ Scenario time.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Say you’re working on a problem and Rachel leans in closer to get a better look…” Sarah rolled her eyes yet again. “…but then you look up and your faces are mere inches apart and your eyes flicker down to her lips as do hers. She brushes a strand of your hair behind your ear, and then you both lean in…

Sarah had grabbed a pillow and threw it him before he could finish. Felix just laughed it off. 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

As she got ready for another sleepless night, Sarah wondered if Rachel had her own scenarios playing in her head. And if she did, did they look anything like Felix’s?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also I didn't know how to separate the change in day/topic/whatever so hopefully that "line" made some type of sense.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah jumped up, clinging to her chest when the all too familiar ‘Pocket full of Sunshine’ blasted through her alarm. It was only familiar to her since it was all Felix had been singing for the past two weeks. He must’ve changed it from the standard buzzing tone to the atrociously catchy pop song when she fell asleep. She climbed out of bed and stomped over to her alarm, cursing every step of the way. She was going to kill him.

Her startled and slightly groggy mind couldn’t remember how to shut the damn thing off. She went from smashing buttons, to pounding on the alarm itself, to finally yanking out its power cord from the wall. 

She looked at her door and then at her bed, debating whether she wanted to fall back into the warm embrace of her ever-so inviting bed or get ready for school. After deciding that being tardy is well worth an extra five minutes of sleep Sarah eased back under her covers. She remembered Cosima telling her about how some scientific study suggested that a good night’s sleep is essential for proper learning. Who was she to argue with science?

She was just about to dose off when her eyes suddenly sprang open. Shit. How could she have forgotten? Today was her tutoring lesson with Rachel freaking Duncan. She threw the covers off of her and ran to the bathroom. Deciding on a quick shower, she started the water and jumped in before the water had a chance to warm up. After her shower she threw on the outfit Fee had picked out yesterday, did her make-up, and headed downstairs.

S. was making breakfast and Fee sat at the table going over the script of their school’s next play.

“Morning Sunshine” Felix looked up, sporting a shit-eating grin.

Sarah merely squinted her eyes at him and grabbed a piece of toast. Their morning routine consisted of them making light conversation as they ate making sure to tell S. about school. Today was no different.

“Today you’ll be going home with Rachel?” S. asked before taking a sip of her tea.

Sarah nodded as she stuffed more food in her mouth.

“What time do you think you’ll be back? And do you have a way home? I can pick you up around six—“

“She said her driver could give me a lift home.” Sarah hesitated. “But keep your phone on you, yeah?”

“Of course, love.”

Taking a break from remembering lines, Felix scoffed. “A driver?” He rolled his eyes. “Why am I even surprised?”

Sarah chuckled. “She probably has someone who wipes her arse for her too.”

The two shared a laugh while their foster mum shook her head. 

“And what about you Felix? What’s your next play going to be?”

“Well, its not Cats…We’re doing A Midsummer Night’s Dream.”

Sarah finished her breakfast and checked the clock. “What, Shakespeare?”

Felix gasped “Oh my god. Sarah Manning, a true Shakespearian?”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “We need to get going.”

“Wait. What other plays do you know? Hamlet? Macbeth? The Taming of the Shrew?” Sarah began getting her bag ready for school while S. started clearing the table. Felix huffed and began doing the same when no snarky comment was made. After everything was put away the two kissed S. goodbye and started their fifteen minute walk to school. When the school yard came into sight Sarah became visibly more nervous. She propped her bag higher on her shoulder and tried to calm her suddenly racing heartbeat. Felix nudged her shoulder with his, knowing the cause of his sister’s nervousness. “You alright?” Sarah gave him a smile and a curt nod. Hopefully something good would come from this day.

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

They ended up getting to school five minutes before the bell would ring. Normally she would go find Cosima or even Alison, but today she decided to just head to class. Felix had already left her saying something about meeting up with Tony so she walked to her english class alone. She tried not to notice the stunned look on her teacher’s face as she went to her usual seat in the back of the class and got out her supplies. She wasn’t late all the time but she was definitely never early. 

 

Before she knew it, it was already time for lunch. Cursing the universe and its inability to stay consistent, she sat down at their usual lunch table. 

“Hey, look who showed up.” Cosima smiled at her. “ Thought you would for sure play hooky.”

Beth who had her arm draped around Alison spoke next. “Yeah and when were you gonna tell the rest of us about your date with Rachel? Before or after you went missing?

“Oh Beth.” Alison lightly smacked Beth’s shoulder. “She’s not a murderer.”

“Oh really? Then how do you explain Daniel? Uh? I find it awful strange how her and Daniel starting dating and then a week later he completely disappeared.”

“He changed schools.”

“In the middle of March?” Alison simply shrugged her shoulders. “Oh come on Ali. Do you honestly believe that?”

“I believe we shouldn’t just assume she murdered him without any proof.”

“Proof? Okay how bout the fact that Rachel is totally capable of murder?”

“Beth, that isn’t proof.”

“Oi, you two are like a married couple. I’ll tell you what, while I’m at her place I’ll look around see if I find any incriminating evidence.” She knew Daniel’s dad was military and he was constantly moving around. Probably moved states. However, when the rumor surfaced that Rachel had killed him, she could’t help but wonder…

“Okay, Okay. Can everybody just take a chill pill. God, all this talk about murder, isn’t healthy.” Cosima re-positioned her glasses then turned to Sarah. “So, whats the plan?”

“Apparently not to die.”

Cosima cocked her head to the side. “For serious, Sarah.”

Sarah began rubbing her temples. She could feel a headache developing. “I don’t know. Get help with math? Look can we just drop this Rachel talk. I’ll make sure to send out a group text saying I made it home safely, yeah?

Noticing his sister’s annoyance Felix changed the subject. “ I know its weeks away, but you all are coming to the play right? Rumor has it that our very own Alison Hendrix has the part of Titania, the beautiful queen of the fairies, in the bag.” Felix finished it off with a wink directed at Alison who had turned slightly pink. Sarah shot Felix a grateful look as the conversation turned towards the play and how it was appropriate that the girl with the fairy tattoo would play the queen of all fairies.

The bell rang a little while later signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of math. Sarah walked to her class, each step a little heavier than the last until she was finally in front of the door. Mentally preparing herself for whatever laid ahead, She opened the door and went inside. There were a few other people already there, but all she saw was Rachel. Her hands rested on top of her desk as she sat on the front edge of her seat, her back never touching the chair. The longest part of her blonde bob stopped just above her chin and curled slightly in. Sarah began wondering what Rachel’s hair looked like when she woke up. Did it become frizzy? Did one side stick straight up? Or did Rachel’s hair not dare to be anything but perfect at all times? She hadn’t noticed she’d been standing in front of the door not moving until another kid came in behind her. She quickly collected herself and walked to her seat in the back.

Class was unbearable. Not only because the material they were covering was complete gibberish in Sarah’s opinion, but because every time she looked at the clock only a few minutes had gone by. It didn’t help that she found her gaze slowly drifting to the back of Rachel’s head more times than she’d care to admit. Besides she would much rather be looking at the front of Rachel.

Four score and seven years later, the bell finally rang. Sarah started packing up her bag while eyeing Rachel. Being closer to the door, Rachel got out faster than Sarah did. Sarah tried to get out as fast as she could, but there was now a traffic jam of students. She waited impatiently for the other students to eventually file out. When she did make it out, she looked down the hallway to her left first hoping to see a glimpse of blonde hair, when she didn’t see any she looked down the opposite hallway. Rachel stood there with a look of amusement painting her features. A frantic looking Sarah was one of Rachel’s favorite looks.

“Hello again, Sarah.” Rachel began walking towards her, stopping just a few inches away.

“Oi, Rachel.” Sarah cleared her throat. She wasn’t used to being so close to Rachel. However, It was something she could see herself getting used to pretty quickly.

“I realized we still need a place to meet after school.” For a brief moment Sarah’s eyes followed the movements of Rachel’s lips as she spoke. When she looked back up and saw Rachel’s slightly raised eyebrow, she knew she had been caught. Sarah just smirked. She was done pretending.

“How bout in front of the school by the flag?”

Rachel thought for a moment before nodding her head. “I’ll meet you there.” Without another word Rachel began walking away from Sarah towards her next class. As she walked away, Sarah couldn’t help but follow the sway of Rachel’s hips with her eyes. Snapping out of her stupor, Sarah started walking towards her own class. Only two more classes until she would be meeting Rachel, the thought alone filled her with tremendous anticipation and a sort of giddiness that she didn’t quite understand.

She knew only one thing was for certain, and that was Rachel is absolutely capable of murder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably too much too soon but whatever.

Sarah waited anxiously by the flag pole after school for Rachel. She alternated from pacing back and forth to leaning casually against the wall. She wanted to look calm and collected when Rachel came, but she couldn’t sit still for very long. Fortunately, she was propped up against the wall with one of her hands in her pocket when she saw Rachel walking towards her. She let out a sigh of relief before smiling.

“Oi, Rachel”

Rachel returned the smile. “ I hope you weren’t waiting for too long.”

“Me? Nah I just got here actually.” Sarah wiped her now sweaty hands on her jeans. She wasn’t sure if it was because of Rachel or because she just lied. She had gotten to the flagpole almost before the bell finished ringing, but she wasn’t about to tell Rachel that.

“Right. Well, my driver is parked just ahead. So, if you’re ready…”

“Yeah just lead the way.”

Sarah followed Rachel to an all black Mercedes. It was the exact type of car Sarah imagined Rachel would have. Something sleek, shiny, new, and extremely expensive. The driver collected their bags and placed them in the trunk of the car before opening one of the doors. Rachel motioned for Sarah to enter first. Once she was in the car she slid across the seat to the other side, being extra careful not to scuff anything. After Rachel got in and the driver got situated they started to drive off.

“I live about twenty minutes away.”

S As they drove Rachel never took her eyes away from her window. Sarah couldn’t tell if Rachel was mesmerized by the objects passing by or the window itself. She shrugged it off and decided to look out her own window, trying to ignore the agonizing silence that filled the air. Sarah spent the entire drive to Rachel’s silently drumming her fingers on her thighs and going over multiple escapes plans in her head.

Scanning the area, Sarah realized that she recognized where she was. Alison lived over here. She only knew that since every movie night was held at Alison’s, mainly because her parents were never home and she had the biggest television. And a surplus of food. In fact Rachel only lived a few neighborhoods away. She wondered if Beth knew how close Alison lived to an alleged murderer.

As the driver pulled into one of the houses Sarah marveled at how relatively homey Rachel’s house looked. There was even a wind chime next to the door. Rachel waited for her driver to open her door before exiting. He handed them their bags and tipped his hat towards Rachel. “There you are, Miss Duncan. If you need anything else just call.”

“Thank you, Ferdinand.”

Sarah followed Rachel to her door as the driver got into the car and drove away.

“Ferdinand eh? What kind of name is that?”  
Rachel smirked as she dug through her bag for her keys. “A terrible one, I agree.” After opening the door Rachel stepped inside. “Don’t worry. No one’s home.”

Sarah hesitated for a moment before stepping in. Rachel’s house felt odd. There was no clutter or personal artifacts anywhere. Everything looked as if it had been placed there and never again touched, yet there was a strange warmth to it all. Sarah noticed the family portrait immediately, given it was the only thing hanging on a wall. She noticed how loving Rachel’s parents looked. Nothing at all like Rachel herself.

“We can set up at the kitchen table.” Sarah jumped at the sound of Rachel’s voice.

“Sounds good.” Normally Sarah wouldn't pry, God knows how much she hates it when someone does it to her, but she couldn’t help it. “These your parent then.They look nice.”

Rachel looked at Sarah and then glanced at the photo before continuing further into her house. “Yes, Susan and Ethan are my adoptive parents. They are both doctors so they’re not around much, but they are wonderful people.”

Sarah slowly took in Rachel’s words. So Rachel was adopted?

Placing her bag gently on the table and taking a seat, Sarah began getting her supplies out. She was here for a tutoring lesson after all.

“Would you like some tea?”

“Actually tea sounds great.”

As Rachel ventured off into the kitchen, Sarah started flipping through her notebook in search of a clean page. She shook her head at the various doodles along her “notes” which only seemed to get more grandiose the more pages in until she got to a clean page. Or so she thought. Sarah’s eyes went wide as she saw what was written on what was supposed to be a clean sheet of paper. The words Mrs. Sarah Duncan were written in different, fairly large, fonts all around a detailed drawing of her and Rachel in wedding gowns. She was so going to kill Felix.

Sarah quickly tore it out and crumbled in back into her bag. Hopefully never to be seen by another human being again, especially the one she was with now.

Rachel came back a few moments later with some cups. She placed one down by Sarah as she sat down and got her own supplies out.

“Thanks.”

Rachel hummed in response. “Have you done any of the homework that was assigned?”

“Maybe.”

Rachel opened her book to the homework problems and slid them towards Sarah. “Let’s start with that then.”

Smirking, Sarah began the first problem. Except it was written in some ancient hieroglyphics so she simply copied the question and sheepishly looked at Rachel.Taking the hint, Rachel flipped to a page in her notes and started explaining the properties you need to know (and memorize) to solve the question.

After a few problems Sarah was actually starting to understand it. She still didn’t get why she needed to know it in the first place, but at least she knew what to do now. Well kind of.

“So tangent weird circle thingy, can be written as sin/cos?”

Rachel smiled. “Theta. And yes.”

Sarah looked confused. “What? Why?”

“The circle is called theta. It represent an angle and because it’s a property. So tangent theta and sin/cos are interchangeable. This becomes important when you need to solve an equation or find a degree.”

Rachel looked at Sarah to make sure she was understanding only to find Sarah smiling at her. Rachel quirked an eyebrow. “Is there a problem?” Sarah shook her head but didn’t look away.

“How come you can say something and it makes complete sense, but I don’t understand a damn thing in class?”

“Maybe it has something to do with your attention span.” She had to stop Sarah from drawing nearly three times as she tried to explain inverses.

Sarah leaned in closer. “Maybe it’s your posh accent.”

Rachel locked eyes with Sarah, which started a kind of staring contest between the two, neither one of them wanting to be the first to break. Sarah started remembering what Felix said. Maybe she should make a move. She licked her lips as she leaned in closer. Rachel’s eyes flickered down to Sarah’s lips before returning to her eyes. She began leaning in as well, parting her lips slightly. Sarah cupped Rachel’s face before closing the distance between them. When they broke apart, Rachel grabbed the back of Sarah’s head and kissed her again. It was gentler than Sarah expected. Forgetting all about Math she gave Rachel her full attention. Her other hand came to rest on Rachel’s thigh as she deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together in slow, fluid motions. After a few moments, Rachel slowed her movements as she pulled away. She rested her forehead against Sarah’s before placing a final kiss upon her lips and leaning back. Rachel's smirk became a shy smile as she glanced at Sarah, whose smile was the cheesiest its ever been. 

“Can I ask you something?”

When Rachel nodded Sarah continued. “Why did you really offer to help me?”

Rachel started leaning in closer again, watching as Sarah’s eyes swept down her face. “You intrigue me, Sarah Manning.”

Sarah laughed before kissing Rachel again. This was definitely something she could get used to. Rachel was about to deepen their kiss when Sarah pulled away. 

“It’s getting pretty late don’t you think? I should probably head out.” She didn’t want to leave, but she knew she probably should.

Rachel smirked as she got her phone out. She brought the phone up to her ear and waited for an answer… “Yes. Ferdinand, Sarah is ready to be driven home now.”

Sarah quickly objected. “Oh, no S. said she would pick me up. It’s no problem—“

Rachel held one of her fingers over Sarah’s lips as if to silence her as she continued her conversation. Hanging up a few moments later, she retracted her hands. “He’ll be here shortly.”

Sarah smirked as she placed her hand on Rachel’s knee. “How shortly?”

Rachel shook her head at Sarah’s antics, but kissed her again anyway. It was a few more kisses later and another dreadful explanation of the unit circle (Rachel was adamant they went over it again before Sarah left), before Ferdinand finally showed up. Sarah cursed him. She didn’t know what was in store for tomorrow or what this meant for their relationship but she couldn’t wait to see where it was headed. Wait. Tomorrow. Movie night. Shit.

Standing just outside Rachel’s door, Sarah looked back at her. “Uh.” She scratched her head and thought of what to say. “Thanks for this. I really appreciate it.”

Rachel grabbed the front of Sarah’s shirt and brought her in closer. “It was my pleasure.” Kissing her one last time, Rachel released her shirt and stepped back. Sarah smiled as she collected her thoughts.

“So..um we have a movie night every Friday night at Alison’s, who actually doesn’t live too far from here, and well anyway if you want to…uh attend? That would be cool. Cosima’s picking the movie this time though so it’ll probably be something scary. She has a thing for horror. Oh! And Delphine will be there too. So you’ll know someone and—well it’s not like you don’t know me, or the people that are gonna be there. I mean they do go to our school so I’m sure you know them it’s just I know you talk to Delphine so you don’t have to worry about just knowing me or something…”

Rachel had folded her arms and was looking at Sarah with an amusing smile. Forget frantic Sarah. Nervous, rambling Sarah was far cuter.

“I suppose it could be fun.”

Sarah grinned as she slowly started backing up. Ferdinand was waiting after all. “Alright. I’ll tell you more about it tomorrow yeah?

Rachel nodded and Sarah’s smile grew. She began walking towards the car taking one last look at Rachel before getting in. The ride home was just as silent as the ride there, but this time Sarah didn’t mind it. She gazed out her window as she replayed the day’s events in her head. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow. As they started approaching her neighborhood, Sarah began wondering how she was going to explain everything to Felix. She knows he’ll want every detail. Sarah rolled her eyes at the thought of it until she realized Felix’s dumb scenario actually sort of happened. Shit. She’ll never here the end of it.


	5. Chapter 5

After a high pitched squeal, courtesy of Fee, and a bajillion questions, also courtesy of Fee, Sarah was finally able to make it into her bed. But laying in bed and actually going to sleep are two completely different things. Besides how was she going to get any type of sleep after the day she had? Before she forgot she sent out a group text informing everyone that she was in fact still alive, and turned her phone off before any follow up questions could be asked. Especially from Beth who was probably convinced it was Rachel texting them from the dungeon she had locked Sarah into. Replaying the day’s events she suddenly remembered the picture Fee had drawn. She reached for her bag all while not leaving the comfort of her bed and scavenged for the crinkled up drawing. Smoothing it out the best she could without ripping it, she admired the handy work of it all. How did Fee manage to capture the very subtle warmth in Rachel’s eyes? It wasn’t something that many people saw in them since they avoided any and all eye contact with the blonde. Probably in fear they’d turn to stone.

Sarah smiled at the picture before gently sliding it under her mattress and closing her eyes. She dreamt of fluffy white dresses and full pink lips. 

As per usual Sarah woke up at the sound of her alarm clock, that she doesn’t remember plugging back in, going off. Getting ready for school didn’t seem like such a hassle today in fact she was actually kind of excited to start her day. Sitting down at her usual spot at the kitchen table she quietly listened in on S’s and Fee’s conversation until they both looked at her expectantly. Sarah half swallowed the food in her mouth before replying, “What?”

Rolling his eyes while smirking, Felix replied, “ We asked how your tutoring lesson went? S and I are dying to know.” He finished by giving Sarah an all too knowing look. One in which Sarah simply glared at.

“Uh. It was fine.” Sarah stuffed more food in her mouth hoping it would deter S from asking anything more about it.

“Just fine?” S asked. “Did you learn anything?”

“Yeah, I mean it was really helpful actually. I think I’m gonna stick with it.”

S patted Sarah on her shoulder, a sure sign that she was proud of her, before telling them they’d better be off before they're late. Sarah and Fee left minutes later and as soon as they were out the door and out of sight Sarah punched him in the arm. Not hard enough to leave a bruise but enough to get her point across.

“Alright gesh.” Felix whined while rubbing his arm. “I’m sorry, but I could’t help it. Besides it’s not like I told her anything.”

“Yeah, well don’t” 

“Oh yeah cause its like me to tell S everything right. Hey Mrs. S. did you know that Sarah and Rachel, you know that one thats tutoring her, yeah that one. Well her and Sarah were sucking face last night. I know, I know. And between you and me I think she quite enjoyed it.” Sarah just rolled her eyes at Felix’s antics and began walking faster. “Sarah wait.” Running up to his sister and slinging his arm around her shoulder he continued, “You know I only kid, right?”

“Yeah I know Fee.”

“Okay but really” Sarah looked at Fee wondering why he stopped mid-sentence but he didn't say anything else. “ Really what?” Dramatically signing Felix elaborated, “Did you enjoy it? You barely gave me anything last night.”

“Oi, what are you talking about? I told you near everything.”

“No. See you told me what happened. You didn’t tell me how you felt about any of it or any of the real details for that matter.”

Sarah just scoffed. “I told you plenty.”

“Okay how bout a compromise?”

Raising an eyebrow she nodded and waited for him to continue.

“One question and I'll drop it, but you have to answer it honestly.”

“Sounds fair. Go on then.”

She didn’t like the look Fee was giving her however and she suddenly regretted agreeing to it. “But wait okay nothing abou—“

“Oh no no no. You already agreed no backing out now.” Now it was Sarah who dramatically sighed as she awaited the question. Knowing Felix he would probably ask something far too personal for Sarah’s liking. Like how Rachel’s lips taste or something. “Scale from one to ten how good was it?”

Sarah just looked at him. “Are you serious? You have one question and that’s what you ask me?”

Felix looked momentarily offended, but Sarah just shook her head before replying, “I don't know Fee, it was good alright. Satisfied?” 

“Uh, no I said from one to ten Sarah.”

“You ever heard of don’t kiss and tell?”

Groaning Felix decided he wasn’t going to give in to Sarah that easily. “Sarah.”

Sarah chuckled at her brother as they continued their walk to school. “Yes?”

“Ugh you’re impossible you know that.”

“So I’ve been told.”

“One to ten.”  
She was about to give him the silent treatment since it always worked. Or at least would work up until after school when Sarah would hopefully be able to avoid him until he grew tired, but then Felix grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her towards him. “You know I’m really happy for you. I know deep down you really like her and I hope it works out. She’s probably the only one besides me and S who could put up with all your shit anyway.”

Sarah rolled her eyes at the softer side of Felix but secretly appreciated his words. “Thanks. And yeah I know.” They began walking again and soon fell into conversation about the upcoming play. Sarah even entertained Felix by listening to him complain about finding Tony’s hair all over his stuff.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

It was lunch time and Sarah was dreading the conversation she was sure to have about Rachel or the importance of texting people back after spending time with said person. She didn’t want to hear any of it and the fact that she hasn’t seen Rachel all day wasn’t making her day any better. I mean where did they stand? Rachel had agreed to movie night yesterday, but did she change her mind? Not just about that, but about her as well? Do they kiss when they see each other or act as if it didn’t happen? Shit. Sarah cursed herself for even telling Fee. Rachel probably wanted to keep things on the down low if she wanted them to keep going at all and she probably just ruined everything.

Sighing to herself and putting the last of her things away, Sarah closed her locker unaware all her questions would soon be answered. “Jesus!” Clutching her chest Sarah was again surprised by Rachel’s presence. “You’ve got to stop doing that yeah. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” How Rachel managed to not make a single sound baffled her, but she didn’t ponder it for too long as Rachel’s proximity was making it hard to think.

Rachel simply leaned in closer, “My apologies Sarah.”

She would deny it, after all Sarah Manning does not blush, but her cheeks did became a rosy pink and she prayed no one was around to see it. “Its um…no its alright. I was just you know. I didn't see you is all.” Briefly closing her eyes Sarah wondered if she was in way over her head. I mean she couldn't even speak right now. What was that all about?

Opening them, her eyes focused on the ones staring deeply into hers. Rachel looked down at her still pink cheeks before returning to her eyes and chuckling. Fuck. She was so screwed.

“I was just making sure we were still on for tonight? You never did give me any solid details”

The uncertainty in Rachel’s voice made Sarah realize that she wasn’t the only one who didn’t know where they stood. “Yeah, absolutely. I mean If you still want?” Rachel nodded her head and Sarah smiled. Okay so Rachel still wanted to go. That’s a good sign. “Uh, here let me give you my number.” Pulling out her phone she gave it to Rachel. While she waited for Rachel to put in her number she admired the softness of her face. Rachel was known as being this cold, hard, and frankly murderous bitch, but she didn't look like that at all to Sarah. Perhaps its just because Sarah knows how her skin feels under her finger tips or how her lips feel against her own.

“There.” Handing the phone back, Sarah was brought back into the real world and back to wondering if she could kiss her. “Thanks. So uh I’ll just text you the details, but basically it’s at Alison’s house and we meet there around 6 or so.”

Rachel smiled as her eyes roamed from Sarah’s eyes to her lips and back again. “I can’t wait.”

Sarah couldn’t help but to smile at the admission. “Yeah me neither.” They stood there staring and smiling at each other until Rachel’s phone started going off. Not even bothering looking at the name she apologized saying she was expected a call and would see her later tonight before turning to walk away. Sarah was still amazed Rachel admitted that she couldn’t wait for movie night. Sarah was about to leave for the cafeteria when Rachel stopped her, clutching the still ringing phone in one of her hands. She cupped Sarah's face with her free hand while leaning in to softly kiss her. It was brief. The type of kiss married couples give each other on their way to work, but that was all it took to send Sarah's heart into overdrive. They smiled at each other one last time before Rachel finally disappeared around the corner, her phone threatening to send the call to voicemail. Sarah took a minute to compose herself and shake off any butterflies still fluttering about before entering the lunch room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Holy Shit so you’re alive then.”

Sarah sat down at their table and before anyone could ask anything she started talking. “Alright so the tutoring lesson went well. Very well actually and no I didn’t find any evidence that links her to some type of made up crime and also I’ve invited her to movie night.”

Beth was first to speak up. “Wait a minute, you invited her to movie night? As in the one held at my girlfriend’s house? Where she so happens to live?”

Even Alison rolled her eyes at Beth’s overly protective instincts. “Beth, sweetie, it’s fine. Really, I don’t mind. In fact I think it will be fun and plus it’ll give us the opportunity to get to know her better.”

“Yeah definitely. I agree with Alison.” Cosima gave Sarah a cheeky grin and a wink for good measure. “I wasn’t sure what movie to go with, but now I’ve got the perfect one in mind.”

“Oi Cosima I’m serious alright. No more zombie movies. I can’t take it anymore. It's gotten to the point where I'd prefer watching bloody High School Musical again.”

Alison clapped her hands together and smiled. "Oo yeah. Let's watch that instead. You know I have all of them. You should really see them all Sarah."

"Of course there's more than one because that's what people need. More movies about high school students and their crappy love stories who break out into song whenever they get a chance. Honestly I will never understand the American film industry."

“Alright dude relax. No need to be so dramatic besides High School Musical is seriously top notch. Anyway though this one has no zombies in it okay. I swear.” Everyone seemed satisfied when Cosima crossed her heart promising there would be no zombies or anything that even remotely resembled them.

Sarah rolled her phone in her hand not really paying attention to any of the conversations around her. She caught Cosima wriggling her eyebrows at her a few times but other than that she kept herself occupied with thinking of the perfect text she could send Rachel. And well just Rachel in general. She didn’t know what to expect for tonight or from Rachel herself, but one thing she did know was that Rachel was absolutely a perfect ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been like a year since I've last updated? Any who next chapter will be movie night!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter ever yet I feel like nothing happens.

With Delphine back from France Cosima hardly noticed anything outside the peripheral of her girlfriend. Delphine got back an hour prior to movie night and her and Cosima have been inseparable ever since. She even had Tony drive them to Alison’s so that they could ‘reunite’ as Cosima put it in the backseat. Now tangled together on the plush couch occupying Alison’s living room nothing was getting in the way of some serious. . . uh reuniting. Except for maybe Sarah’s constant pacing and nervous mumbling. Cosima rested her forehead against Delphine's as Sarah’s harsh foot steps echoed off the floors. “Sarah would you just relax, for serious. You’re giving me anxiety just from looking at you, and you’re totally screwing with the vibe of the room”

Sarah briefly halted her movements before she starting to pace again, “Cos, quit lying to yourself. You haven’t looked at anything other than Delphine since she arrived, and don’t get me started with screwing in the room.”

The only reply was a couple of giggles followed by what suspiciously sounded like lips smacking together. It was a quarter after six and Rachel would be arriving any moment now. Of course that’s if she even shows. 

Sarah ended up sending a purely informative text earlier that day regarding directions in hopes of coming off as nonchalant about the whole ordeal as possible. The smiley face at the end of it was obviously just a typo, and the one she received back, well, that was probably just Rachel mocking her or something.

Alison sat on Beth’s lap in a large love seat as they whispered back and forth to each other; both sporting matching pink cheeks. Felix was keeping Tony company as he smoked in the backyard. Cosima and Delphine were back to making out. Everyone here had someone, leaving Sarah the ultimate seventh wheel and a ball of pure anxiety. Normally Cosima would talk her down or even Tony with his unusually wise sentiments, but not today. Today, Sarah would just have to settle for the chiming of the clock as her only company. It was lousy company, however, always reminding her that she’s a second closer to possibly seeing Rachel.

She was about to join Felix and Tony in the back hoping the fresh air would calm her, but before she made it to the sliding glass doors the sound of a door bell halted any further movement. Wide eyed she turned towards the front door and simply stared at it. The others had stopped whatever it was they had been doing and looked at her expectantly. The door seemed to stretch further away from her as the walls blurred and the floor became intricate swirls that left Sarah’s mind a bit fuzzy.

No one made an effort to move aside from Alison, “Would you like me to get the door Sarah?”

Shaking her head, Sarah’s acid trip-like scene vanished, replaced with a more frightening reality, “Uh. No, no I got it.” With no remembrance of how she managed to move her feet Sarah now stood right in front of the door, hand hovering just over the handle. She wiped her sweaty hands on her pants and took a quick deep breath before opening the door.

Rachel stood perfectly centered on the welcome mat with her hands neatly folded in front of her. She looked completely unfazed. Sarah mentally scolded herself for getting so worked up about the simply act of opening a freaking door. Of course Rachel would be the calm and collected one. She probably sees this whole thing as some social experiment into the minds of the mediocre. Full documentary coming next fall staring yours truly: Sarah Manning. 

Rachel probably doesn’t get nervous at all for that matter. You could hand her a scalpel and she’d cut with no hesitation. Now whether that’s due to a lack of nervousness or a sheer ruthlessness that comes with years of not caring is debatable. If there was anyone outside the medical profession who knew how too perform an appendectomy, it was Rachel. Upon seeing Sarah, Rachel tilted her head slightly and offered a small smile.

“Hello Sarah.”

Hearing the calmness radiating from Rachel’s voice immediately settled Sarah’s racing heart and calmed any nerves she built up from the short distance to the door. It was the weirdest thing how Rachel could make her unbelievably nervous to the point of possible cardiac arrest and erase any doubt in her mind with two simple words. Rachel induced and inhibited the fluttering in Sarah’s chest. Or rather changed the type of fluttering from thousands of angry hornets to a few gentle butterflies.

“Oi Rachel.” She tried to remain impassive but as soon as Rachel’s smile grew Sarah couldn’t help smiling herself. Sarah admired Rachel’s soft smile a moment longer before opening the door wider and stepping aside, “Come on in. Fair warning though Cos and Delly have been hardcore making out since they got here and the looks Alison and Beth give each other is enough to make anyone want to throw up.”

 

Rachel rolled her eyes but smirked none the less. She glanced down to Sarah’s lips as she mentally debated whether it would be appropriate to kiss her. She and Sarah really needed to sit down and talk about what they were. If they were even anything to begin with. 

“Oh like the looks you two are giving each other are any better?” 

Beth and Alison greeted the pair effectively ending whatever weird stare off they were in. Alison was the first to offer her hand, “It’s nice to officially meet you, Rachel, and welcome to movie night. Please make yourself at home.” She finished by giving Rachel the politest smile she could muster.

Taking the offered hand Rachel smiled back. “Thank you Alison. It’s nice to meet you too.”

Sarah was enjoying the softer more laid back version of Rachel. Who knew Rachel could actually come off as friendly. 

Beth was a little more reserved with her pleasantries but still shook Rachel’s hand and gave a slight nod which Rachel returned with a nod of her own. Not wanting there to be any awkwardness Sarah immediately jumped in after the short introductions, “Alright well let’s get this party started then, yeah?”

Making their way back into the living room Alison and Beth returned to their previous position while Sarah and Rachel sat on the couch with Cosima and Delphine, who were miraculously not making out anymore. Rachel took the arm seat with Sarah on her right. Delphine smiled at Rachel while Cosima nudged Sarah’s arm with her elbow sporting her all too famous cheeky grin.

Sarah gave Cosima her best ‘Don’t’ face but it was ignored. “So Rachel,” Cosima turned more fully towards the blonde as she readjusted herself looking like someone about to conduct an interview, “ What are your intentions with Sarah.”

Sarah’s eyes shot out of her head while Rachel merely smirked. Rachel wasn’t bothered with the question in fact she was prepared for such inquisitions. 

“Oi Cos what the hell.” 

“What? It’s a fair question.”

Sarah turned back to Rachel after shooting Cosima one last ‘Don’t’ face, hoping she got the message, “You don’t have to answer that. In fact just ignore anything Cosima says.”

“Um okay rude.”

Cosima normally wouldn’t of let what Sarah said slide but before she could continue her interrogation tactics on Rachel or give Sarah a piece of her mind Delphine was pulling her away whispering something about less talking and more whatever baisers meant.

Tony and Felix entered the room not a moment later. Tony raced to the other couch and laid down, putting one of his arms behind his head. 

“Oh hey Tony could you be a doll and set up the movie?”

“No.”

“Come on dude, my girl is here and I don’t want to get up.”

“Neither do I, sweet cheeks.”

Felix groaned as he made his way over to the t.v. “I’ll get it since you two are apparently incapable of walking five feet.” Tony mumbled something while Cosima said a quick thanks. Sarah was just glad Felix hadn’t said anything to embarrass her. Although she feared that time would be soon approaching, “Oh, uh that’s Felix, my brother.” Felix turned his head from the DVD player to send Rachel a wave and a smile, “Oh hello Rachel. Glad you could make it.” Before putting the disk in he winked at Sarah which didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde.

“And that’s Tony.”

At his name being called Tony sprang up, momentarily surprised that he didn’t noticed any new people when he entered. Being as suave as ever however, he immediately regained his composure, “Well well well, to what do we owe this pleasure, Ms. Duncan is it?”

Sarah face-palmed. This was going to be a long night.

Rachel nodded. “ You actually owe this pleasure to Sarah.”

“Woah hold up. You’re here with Sarah?” Tony looked momentarily impressed, “Damn Sarah you sure know how to pick them, eh.”

Rolling her eyes Sarah seeped further into the couch. “Shut up Tony.”

Ignoring Sarah’s obvious discomfort Tony continued flirting with Rachel. Rachel didn’t seem to mind. However, she clearly wasn’t interested.

“So listen if you ever get tired of Sarah, hit me up.” Winking for good measure Tony finally decided to lay back down and continue his fun another time. Or perhaps never considering the looks both Sarah and Felix were giving him.

Rachel smiled at the offer, “That’s very considerate of you Tony however,” Rachel stopped to briefly look at Sarah as she grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together, “I don’t think I’ll be in need of your company.”

Everyone including Tony seemed pleased by Rachel’s statement. She earned a few points from Felix and an approving nod from Cosima. Sarah was just trying her best not to spontaneously combust with Rachel’s hand in hers. They smiled at each other until Beth started to make gagging noises. Alison giggled as she lightly shoved Beth’s shoulder.

“What? Do you not remember her saying that the looks we give each other is enough to make any one want to throw up? And yet the only people who don’t feel nauseous right now is them.”

“Alright losers enough the movie is starting.”

Felix walked over to the couch Tony was sprawled out on and unceremoniously threw his legs off the couch, still a bit mad at Tony’s flirting. He should be used to it by now but it still didn’t sit right with him. On the other couch Cosima and Delphine became even more tangled together, if thats even possible, while Sarah and Rachel remained holding hands. Rachel was intently watching the movie but Sarah was more interested in Rachel’s profile.

After a few glances her way Rachel finally looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Sarah smiled as she shifted slightly closer to Rachel. Their thighs and arms now pressing together. Both returned their attentions back to the movie with small smiles gracing their faces.

Cosima had kept her promise. There wasn’t any zombies, but honestly Sarah would of taken any zombie movie over what they were currently watching. Sarah didn’t do ghost, demons, or ouija boards and this movie was pretty much centered around those three things. See with zombies at least you can physically kill them in some way, but a ghost? Hell no. Those things are unstoppable and despite what movies depict Sarah is pretty sure a priest and some holy water can’t get rid of them.

She was doing her best to not really pay attention since she obviously didn’t want to come off as scared shitless but she got the basic gist. Which was pretty much that this women starts to receive messages from a ghost so what does she do? Gets a freaking ouija board because yeah why not? That sounds like a sound decision. No way that could possibly back fire. Then basically a whole bunch of stuff happens, there’s a bath tub scene, and now she’s running away from her husband who has actually been a murderer this whole time.

The movie was almost over probably ending with him catching and brutally murdering her, but she dreaded it. Mainly because she didn’t want to move. Some where along the way Sarah had nestled further into the couch and consequently further into Rachel’s side. She held Rachel’s hand with a strong grip while using the blonde’s shoulder as a natural shield against anything that wanted to pop up randomly on screen. Rachel enjoyed protecting Sarah, even if it was only against the horrors of some old movie. She took a mental note to thank Cosima for her movie selection, and to watch way more scary movies with Sarah. Rachel turned her head slightly towards Sarah’s direction, not having to move much considering how close they were, and whispered, “ Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Just don’t like ghost is all.”

Rachel then released Sarah’s hand leaving her a bit confused until Rachel swung her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to her body. Sarah could practically feel Rachel’s pulse through her skin. She wanted nothing more than to cover the beating with her lips, slowly making her way—FUCK!! Everyone yelled and jumped as the murderous husband sprang up from the back of his wife’s truck. Sarah wasn’t sure if Rachel jumped or if the force from hers jostled the blonde, but her grip around Sarah did get tighter.

“Christ on a stick Cosima. You are never choosing the movie again.”

Beth laughed as she rubbed Alison’s arm trying to calm her.

“Haha sorry dudes. I forgot about that scene.”

Tony started laughing, “Oh man, ya’ll should of seen your faces.”

Felix rolled his eyes, “Right cause you didn’t just scream like a baby? Are you forgetting that I’m sitting right here and that I do indeed have functioning ears?” 

Catching Sarah laugh, Tony decided he was going to drag her down with him. “What are you laughing at? You’ve been hiding behind Rachel the entire time.”

Sarah simply snuggled into Rachel more. “Yeah and?”

Rachel smiled as she started playing with the ends of Sarah’s hair. Twisting and wrapping the ends around her finger over and over again. Everyone focused their attention back to the screen as the wife battled her way out of her car that was now underwater. The husband tried to get her but then some ghost chick, probably the girl who he murdered in the first place, pulled him back under. The wife escaped leaving the husband to drown to death. Overall, not a bad movie.

As the end credits began everyone started moving around. Cosima and Delphine were eager for some alone time, Tony and Felix were going to some event later, and Alison and Beth were having dinner with Beth’s parents. But Sarah didn’t want to go home just yet and she definitely didn’t want to say goodbye to Rachel.

Cosima and Delphine gave a quick goodbye to everyone and tossed a ‘See you tomorrow’ before practically running out the door.

“Well, Tony and I would love to stay and chat, but we can’t so goodbye Alison, Beth. Sarah I’ll see you at home, and Rachel…” Felix stepped closer to her and gripped her shoulders with his hands. “We can chat Saturday when you come over for dinner.” Rachel raised her eyebrows at the sort of but not really invitation and then again when Felix hugged her. Like he actually hugged her. It was quick, tense, and slightly awkward, but a hug nonetheless. 

Sarah was left gaping at the exchange and at Fee’s extraordinary sneakiness. That boy was seriously going to get her in some deep trouble one of these days and with the ways things were heading it would probably be with a certain blonde. When he went in to hug her, Sarah hugged him back with just a bit too much force.

“I guess I’ll see you around then.” Sending one last wink to Rachel Tony disappeared with Felix.

Beth placed her arm around Alison as her girlfriend spoke, “Are you guys leaving too?”

Sarah grabbed Rachel’s hand, “Yeah we’re gonna go let you guys get ready. We’ll see you guys tomorrow, yeah.” She didn’t know why she kept using “we” as if her and Rachel were a package deal now or something.

“Oh alright. Will you be joining us at lunch Rachel? We would love to have you.”

“I’m usually busy, but I’ll see.”

Alison’s smiled faltered for a split second before returning, “Okay well if not I expect you to at least make it to next movie night.”

“Yeah usually people aren’t in such a rush to get out of here, so we could get to known each other better.”

‘Oi yeah sounds good. We’re leaving now alright.” There she goes again with the “we”.

Sarah was gently pulling Rachel towards the door when Alison stopped them by pulling Rachel in another hug. Two hugs in one day! Was the apocalypse near? Rachel smiled as she hugged her back, but Sarah, for some reason, was anxious to leave. Perhaps it was just because she wanted to be alone with Rachel or perhaps because everyone and their mother was hugging Rachel except her.

After another round of goodbyes the two finally left Alison’s house and started walking down the street hand in hand. 

“Mind if I ask where you are taking me?”

Sarah started swinging their arms back and forth, enjoying the feel of Rachel’s hand in hers. “Nowhere in particular. I just want a few more moments with you before you go back home if thats okay with you.”

Rachel wanted to say something along the lines of ‘I’d be more okay if you went home with me’ but for some reason she held her tongue. Perhaps she wanted things with Sarah to go right. And right to her meant not getting too ahead of herself no matter how much she might want to. So she smiled and said, “That’s perfectly okay with me.”

 

After a few minutes of wandering about she stopped walking and took Sarah’s other hand in hers as she kissed the corner of Sarah’s mouth. She then ghosted her lips over Sarah’s small smile before fully pressing their lips together. Sarah wanted more though. They both did. Rachel moved her hands to Sarah’s hips as Sarah cupped Rachel’s cheek with one hand and her neck with the other. Kissing in the middle of a suburban neighborhood wasn’t something Sarah ever saw herself doing, but hey life is full of surprises.

When air or lack thereof became a problem they settled for resting their foreheads against the others as their labored breath mingled together and dissipated into the air around them. Their hearts struggled to gain a steady rhythm as unsteady hands slipped under the hem of a lose fitting shirt coming to rest just above the waistband of slightly faded jeans.

Sarah smiled and starting kissing Rachel again. However, she did so agonizingly slow. Every time Rachel would try to speed things up or deepen the kiss Sarah would pull back. Every time she did Rachel sighed but allowed Sarah to set the speed. Eventually Sarah grabbed Rachel’s hands and guided them lower. Once they were where she wanted them she ran her fingers through Rachel’s hair, scraping her nails against Rachel’s scalp. Sarah has always wanted to run her hands through Rachel’s hair. For one, it always looked so soft and two because she has always wanted to mess it up a little.

A few minutes later and Rachel was growing impatient again. She gripped Sarah’s ass harder as she pulled her impossibly closer. Sarah smirked and pulled back again despite Rachel’s tactics at trying to get closer. As she did she could of sworn she heard a low growl.

“Oi Rachel we’re in the middle of the street. There could be kids around and you wouldn’t want a kid of a conservative seeing all this, now would you? We would never be able to show our faces in this neighborhood again.”

Rachel rolled her eyes but stepped slightly away from Sarah, “You know you can be so dramatic sometimes, and if I’m not mistaken it was you who adjusted my hands to be in a less than appropriate position and you who initiated the last kiss.”

“And you can be so cute sometimes.” She decided not to comment on the other things Rachel said considering she was right. Instead taking the always reliable route of changing the subject.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow before replying, “Cute?”

Sarah shrugged her shoulders. “Only sometimes though.”

And that’s when it happened. Rachel giggled. If the sound of it wasn’t being replaying in her head on constant repeat accompanying the still bright smile plastered on Rachel’s face then Sarah wouldn’t of believe it happened. Sarah laughed and suddenly everything became clear. Or at least she wanted it to be. “Are we a thing? Like officially together?”

Every second that ticked by had Sarah spiraling further into the depths of self doubt until Rachel’s voice halted any further spiraling. For now at least, she was sure the spiraling would start again if her question was meet with rejection. But Sarah should really have more faith in herself.

Rachel focused her attention to the road beneath her feet. “I—, I would like to be.” 

Sarah smiled. She couldn't help thinking that the slight hesitation coupled with the lack of eye contact were some serious signs of nervousness, but that was implausible since Rachel clearly doesn’t get nervous. “So you don’t mind me calling you my girlfriend?”

Rachel looked up and into Sarah’s eyes, smiling at the warmth she found there. “Not as long as I get to call you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know what movie I was alluding to? Also next movie night (whatever chapter that might be) will have more interactions/stuff after the actual movie. I just wanted to write some Sarah and Rachel alone time so that's why everyone kind of just left lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah stood anxiously next to Rachel’s locker waiting for her girlfriend to make a long awaited appearance. They still needed to discuss the plans for Saturday in person, and also Sarah hadn’t seen Rachel all day. It was nearing lunch, and she was having Rachel withdrawals. Something she would never admit to having or coming up with (which she does and she did). They had texted back and forth about the apparent dinner date Fee had set up but having Rachel see her home and meet one of the people she actually cared about what they thought of her was a little nerve wrecking. She wondered if the tingly feeling that spreads throughout her chest every time she thinks of Rachel would ever subside. Is she going to get bored in a few months time? What about years down the line? When they’re old is she going to resent her and regret spending her youth trapped within the binds of a relationship?

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” Rachel’s soft smile and gentle nudge broke Sarah out of her mild existential crisis and suddenly the tingling was back in full force.

“Oi, I haven’t seen you all day.” Sarah’s gaze flickered down to Rachel’s lips and then to the other student surrounding them. Rachel noticed her slight hesitation before cupping Sarah’s check and bringing their lips together. It was the kind of kiss that promised many more, the one Sarah knew she would never tire of.

“Yes, well I’ve missed you too.”

“I didn’t say I missed you now did I?”

Sarah smirked as she intertwined her fingers with Rachel’s, who rolled her eyes at her attempt at being nonchalant. “But yeah okay I did miss you.” Rachel laughed as she leaned in for another quick kiss. 

Sarah began to swing their hands slightly while tapping her thumb against Rachel’s hand. “I was just wondering if you wanted to have lunch together? I mean you’ve basically already meet everyone and for some reason I think Alison will be more distraught if you didn’t show than I would be.”

Rachel raised one of her eyebrows, “Oh so I should join you for the sake of Alison?”

“Yeah.”

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and tried to not smile at the look on Rachel’s face. Rachel’s eyes scanned over each of Sarah’s eyes looking for the truth she always tried to hide. Anything telling her that she needed her for her own sake. Sarah smirked as Rachel shook her head. She then smiled. She must of found it hidden in the other’s smile.

“And also because I just really want to spend some time with you.”

Rachel rolled her eyes, “Yes, that sounds more accurate.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. Plus I should warn you about S. considering you’re gonna be meeting her tomorrow. You’re still coming right?” At this point Sarah was gently pulling Rachel towards the cafeteria. Maybe she could just distract Rachel long enough to get her to their lunch table peacefully and without protest.

“Of course. Unless you think its too early?”

“Uh yeah well thats just it.” Sarah brought her free hand up to the back of her head suddenly a bit nervous. Rachel now a bit nervous herself. Did Sarah not want her in her home? 

“S. doesn’t really know yet. And its not like I care that she knows or anything I just… I don’t know. If you don’t mind I think she should meet you as like a friend slash math tutor first. Its just I know how she can get and honestly it’ll probably save you an interrogation, at least from her. I can’t really say on behalf of Felix although I’m sure you could handle him. But yeah anyway I do want you to come I just…” Sarah let out a breath and avoided eye contact with Rachel. She didn’t want Rachel to think she was ashamed of her or anything and she didn’t know how to say that without it coming out, well, like it just did. 

“Oh, I see.”

Sarah looked at Rachel trying to decipher her response with her facial expression, but Rachel gave nothing away.

“So you’re fine with it?”

Rachel looked back at Sarah as they made their way into the cafeteria. “I understand your reasoning.” Rachel tried smiling but she knew it didn’t come of as reassuring as she would of hoped. She really did understand Sarah’s reasoning, but that didn’t mean it didn’t make her feel as though Sarah wasn’t sure about their relationship. It was one of Rachel’s weaknesses that always irked her; the feeling of merely being tolerated.

Sarah wanted to say something but Alison had already spotted them and was more or less skipping her way over to them. 

“You made it!!” 

Alison took Rachel’s free hand and began pulling her towards their table, rambling about god knows what. With her hand still in Rachel’s, Sarah had no choice but to follow.

Once at the table, everyone greeted them and Rachel and Alison conversed almost exclusively. Who knew they would hit it off? Sarah certainly didn’t.

Cosima and Delphine were discussing some science project they just so happen, by means of pure coincidence, get paired up together for. Cosima would say it was because the way the stars lined up or some shit but really Delphine practically begged their teacher to pair them together. Delphine would never admit to that though. So the stars it was.

Tony shuffled closer to Sarah, “You alright? You seem a bit withdrawn? Aren’t nervous are you?” He winked as he gestured towards Rachel who was currently discussing the importance of theatrical representation with Alison and Felix. Beth almost looked in pain. With her arm around Alison’s shoulders, her whole body swayed with every enthusiastic gesture from Alison, and Felix leaning over her basically sitting on her lap wasn’t helping either.

“Course, I’m good. There’s nothing to be worried about.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah okay.”

“Oi what about you and..” Sarah nudged her head in Felix’s direction. She didn’t want to draw his attention with the sound of his name.

Shrugging his shoulders Tony replied with a nonchalant, “Whatever happens, happens. We’re not anything official.”

“Yeah well maybe you ought to be?”

“We’re both cool with our arrangement.”

Sarah scoffed. “Really? You’ve discussed it with Fee? Cause I like to think I know my brother pretty well and Felix seems anything but cool with your ‘arrangement’.”

Tony smirked as he leaned back to re-adjust his shirt collar, “Listen babe, You can’t fence this shit in.”

Sarah rolled her eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day. “You’re unbelievable.” She looked over to Rachel who was still immersed in conversation and then to her hand which she was still holding onto. She squeezed slightly and began rubbing her thumb over Rachel’s hand. She knew by Rachel’s reaction that she wasn’t entirely thrilled with the plan of meeting S. as a friend, but surely she knew why. She was doing her a favor if you asked her, and well, Rachel was still holding her hand so she couldn’t be that upset. Right?

The rest of lunch was spent listening to Cosima’s and Delphine’s science project proposal which no one really understood but agreed nonetheless. Something about epigenetic changes in clone cells? Who knows how they were even going to test that in a standard high school lab but to each their own.

The bell rang and soon the cafeteria was filled with the sound of chairs screeching against the tile floor and students bustling about. It was their first lunch together and they hadn’t spoken a word to each other. Rachel talked to Alison the entire time and Sarah played third wheel with the science geeks.

Tony was the first to leave with a quick wave to everyone. Sarah couldn’t help but notice the momentarily dejected look on Fee’s face, and she made a point to talk some sense into Tony. That, or hit him upside the head. She hasn’t decided yet.

Beth stretched out her back after spending all lunch cramped against the side of Alison and somehow the front of Felix. “Well, this was fun. A very captivating conversation today. Wouldn’t you agree Sarah.”

“Yeah. Theater shit. Who doesn’t love that?”

Alison scoffed and playfully nudged Beth’s shoulder. She then turned towards Rachel. “Anyway, I’m glad we got a chance to talk more and I fully expect to see you at lunch everyday now.”

Rachel smiled. “Yes. It was a pleasure.”

Beth was more than ready to get to class. If she had to endure another minute of…

“Shakespeare was totally gay.”

“Ugh Felix can we just agree that he may have had bisexual tendencies, but not everything he wrote was gay.”

“Nope. He was gay and everything he wrote was gay.”

“Just because in that time period men also played the women’s role doesn’t make-“

“Nope. Gay. Everything was gay.”

“Fine whatever. He’s overrated anyway.”

“Oh god. Tell me about it.”

She might have to jump in front of a train. 

“Jesus Ali, why don’t you just exchange numbers.”

Alison lowered her voice to tell Beth not to say the lord’s name in vain before clasping her hands together, “That’s a great idea.”

Sarah was shocked when Rachel handed Alison her phone without hesitation. At this point Beth was urging Alison to type faster and Felix left after a ‘See you tomorrow’ and a wink at Rachel.

“Alright alright I’m done.” She handed Rachel’s phone back and waved at both of them as Beth tugged her away.

“You know I didn’t expect you two to hit it off this well.”

Rachel laughed, “She’s very entertaining. Don’t you think?” They began walking to Rachel’s next class and Sarah was just glad they were finally talking.

“Entertaining is not the word I would choose.”

Rachel was going to reply but Sarah cut her off. “Uh hey so about meeting Mrs. S. I’m sorry if that weirded you out or something. Having you meet her as a friend that is. I just think it’ll be easier, but if it makes you feel…oh I don’t know not right I’ll tell her. It’s no big deal.”

“Sarah. I don’t feel weird about it at all. I can see why it might of seemed that way during lunch, but I guess I was just processing it. Honestly, I wasn’t sure about it at first, but really I’m fine now. I get it, and it makes sense.”

Rachel kissed her as they reached the door to her class. Rachel sounded convincing but Sarah wasn’t quite sure still. She nodded and smiled anyway.

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow then. You got the address right?”

She kissed Sarah’s cheek as she wrapped her arms around her. Sarah held Rachel tighter and buried her face in the crook of Rachel’s neck. she furrowed her eyebrows when she felt Rachel lightly laugh against her, “Oi what’s so funny?”

“I just remembered how jealous you get when I hug other people.”

“What?! I don’t get jealous.”

Rachel pulled back and looked into Sarah’s eyes. “Mmhm Sure you don’t.” She kissed her again before saying goodbye and entering her class, leaving Sarah shaking her head in the hall.

Rachel was taking out her materials for the class when she heard her phone vibrate in her backpack pocket. Pulling it out she smiled as she read ‘So maybe I do get a little jealous’ from a Sarah Manning. She really should come up with a more suitable name to put her in her phone as, but she couldn’t think of a perfect name yet. She wondered what her name was under in Sarah’s phone. Probably just Rachel. Or robot business bitch. Or Math tutor. Rachel sent a quick text back before closing up her backpack and preparing for class. 

Sarah chuckled as she saw the kiss emoji face Rachel had sent her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day rolled around faster than anyone anticipated. S and Felix were finishing up dinner and setting the table while Sarah alternated between sitting on the couch and anxiously bobbing her leg up and down, and pacing around the living room. When Sarah was nervous she paced. Not to say she was nervous I mean S. was just meeting the girl that is helping her in math. No big deal. She and Rachel texted a bit this morning which was mainly Sarah warning her about S. and what topics to avoid. She realized she didn’t actually get the chance to talk to Rachel about S at lunch the day before. Thanks Alison.

Mrs. S was still setting the table but she didn’t have to see Sarah to know that she was pacing again. “Easy love. You’ll wear out the carpet.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Sarah forced herself to sit and kept her mind occupied by trying to imagine what her living room looked like to a stranger’s eyes. The walls were painted a weird color and the couches didn’t match with any other decor. The curtains covering the window could be updated or at least cleaned and there was a chip on one of the end tables. Sarah new she was being a bit dramatic but she couldn’t help to think that Rachel was going to see these things and run. Felix came over and took the seat next to her. “Relax you’re making S. suspicious.”

“I know I know. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

“Where to start?”

“Ha.Ha” Sarah looked at him and chuckled. Felix slug his arm around her and patted her shoulder. “Firstly, you’re over-analyzing everything.”

“I know. I just can’t help it. I really like her Fee.”

Felix continued to pat Sarah’s shoulder and she felt herself slowly start to calm down. Rachel had texted her before she left her house so she would be arriving any moment now. S. appeared in the doorway as the window gleamed with a flash of headlights. 

“Oh, looks like she’s here.”

Sarah sprang up from the couch and walked to the door. She didn’t open it though, just stood there waiting for a knock. Felix and S shared a look and tried holding down their laughter as they joined Sarah by the door. A little while later came two soft knocks and Sarah had the good sense to wait a few seconds before opening the door.

Rachel was dressed like she normally would dress for school. Business casual. Sarah smiled brightly and ushered her in. 

Felix gave her a quick hug and S. shook her hand. “Rachel is it? It’s a pleasure to meet you. I appreciate you helping Sarah with math, that was very kind of you to offer.”

“Oh of course. It’s nice to meet you as well.” Rachel smiled at Mrs. S then at Sarah who hadn’t said anything yet except for a quick ‘come in’.

Their eyes meet and then Sarah grabbed Rachel’s hand, took a deep breath, and gave her a reassuring smile. She squeezed Rachel’s hand a bit tighter as her eyes looked directly at Mrs S.

“S. this is my girlfriend, Rachel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that Beth reference, but I honestly couldn't help myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

Felix smiled and tried to contain his giddiness, but truth be told he couldn’t be more proud of his sister. Sarah’s hand remained gripping Rachel’s as she awaited S.’s reaction. She could tell she was probably cutting off some of her circulation, but Rachel was running her thumb over Sarah’s knuckles so she couldn’t be in that much pain.

Mrs. S. stood there eyeing Sarah. She looked between her and Rachel a few times before resting her arms against her hips and rolling her eyes, “Yeah, I figured as such.”

Sarah was momentarily flabbergasted. “What?! There’s no way you knew. I mean why would you even think…” Then it clicked. Felix. Sarah looked at him through squinted eyes. She was really going to kill him this time. He must of seen the murder in Sarah’s eyes because he sulked into the side of Mrs. S.

Felix’s eyes were wide and one of his arms clung desperately to S.’s shirt while the other one readied itself if Sarah decided to attack. “Woah woah woah just wait a minute and let me explain okay?”

Sarah shook her head. Honestly she wasn’t mad that he told S. about her and Rachel she just wanted to be able to trust Felix with one thing just this one time. Every time she told him something he would just turn around and tell someone. It might be S. one day Tony the next and then Alison just for good measure. Was it so wrong to expect him to keep this one thing from the one person she told him not to tell?

“Wait a minute, love. He really had no other choice. I went down on him pretty hard, and after dinner you can smash his face in a pillow or do whatever it is you do, but right now dinner is done so why don’t we eat and I can get to know your girlfriend a bit better? Sound good?”

Before making her way in the kitchen Mrs. S. welcomed Rachel and shook her hand. Felix followed S.’s example but gave Rachel a wink before disappearing into the kitchen. He looked back periodically to make sure Sarah didn’t strike him in the back. Once they left Sarah turned towards Rachel.

“I’m sorry—“

Rachel interrupted Sarah’s apology with a delicate finger to her lips. “That’s really not necessary.” She leaned in closer to Sarah’s face but didn’t remove her finger instead she began slowly tracing Sarah’s lips with it. “I’m glad she knows.”

Sarah smiled and grabbed Rachel’s hand from her face before kissing her softly.

“Yeah?”

With their faces still in kissing range Rachel could only nod slightly and kiss her again. While Sarah would definitely not mind kissing Rachel all day she’s pretty sure S. would notice their absence eventually. And Sarah was pretty sure they were here to do something. Oh right, dinner.

Sarah forced herself to put some distance between her lips and Rachel’s but made sure to keep some part of her touching Rachel. “As much as I love kissing you we should probably head in the kitchen. I didn’t tell you before in fear of scaring you off but S. has a shotgun I’m pretty sure she used to kill a man once.”

Rachel chuckled, “Well this should be fun.”

As they made their way into the kitchen, hand in hand, Sarah felt a sudden wave of nervousness fill her chest. Deep down she knew S wouldn’t be too harsh on Rachel but she's never brought anyone home before. Unless you count that drummer kid who she snuck in a few summers back. Sarah dropped Rachel’s hand as she took her seat at the table. She didn’t want Rachel to feel how sweaty her palms had gotten.

Rachel frowned slightly but followed suit, taking the seat in between Sarah and Felix.

Clasping her hands together, S. welcomed them to the table but hesitated before picking up her fork. She looked at Rachel, “Shall we say grace?”

Rachel’s eyes widened slightly. She rarely had dinner with her family and never in her life said grace. She wasn't entirely sure what was even said during grace, but thanking a God she didn’t believe in for food she didn't prepare seemed distasteful. She briefly looked at Sarah before replying, “Saying grace isn’t a custom my family and I practice.”

“Oh so you're not religious then?”

Sarah practically face-palmed. “Really? Bringing up religion not even five minutes in? Isn’t that reserved for like the third or fourth meeting?”

S. simply laughed, “Alright don't get your knickers in a twist, let’s just eat then.”

As she started eating, Mrs. S. asked how school was going which kick-started one of Felix’s famous ramblings about his theater class. S. listened intently while Sarah focused on her food, rolling her eyes every now and again at Felix’s dramatic recollection of how some guy completely screwed up one of the stage directions so they all had to re-do the entire number. Rachel watched how Sarah’s family interacted with each other with curiosity. And if being totally honest with herself slight jealousy. She’s never had an honest relationship in her life. Her parents were nice enough but she hardly knew them. And she knew they hardly knew her. She called them her parents, but Rachel parented herself most of the time. The last dinner she remembers having with them was on her birthday two years ago. They discussed global economics and the extracurricular activities they insisted she partake in in order to spruce up her college applications. Rachel felt herself become bitter at the fact that Sarah had something she didn’t. A family.

However, Rachel knew now was not the time or the place to let her emotions get the better of her. She glanced at Sarah who seemed to have settled down quite a bit. Sarah had taken too big a bite, a habit of hers, and was trying to chew it without bits of food spilling out of her mouth. Rachel couldn't help smiling at the sight. Sarah must of sensed her eyes on her because she looked up at Rachel before sheepishly looking away. As Sarah finally swallowed she looked at Rachel again this time sporting a shy grin. S. glanced at them with a grin of her own. She remembers when she was like that. As long ago as it were she remembers that he was a charming young man and while others considered him an incoherent mumbler she saw the poetic nature of his words.

But as sweet as it all was S. knew she had to do some kind of interrogation on Rachel. Wouldn’t be right otherwise.

S. cleared her throat as Felix wrapped up his story. “So Rachel, what about you?” she motioned towards Sarah, “How’s trying teach to this one Math? I can only assume you’ll keep tutoring her?”

Rachel straightened her back. “Sarah is a fast learner. I don’t expect any problems with her being able to pass her class.”

“Oh, really?” Raising her eyebrows S. continued, “You hear that Sarah? Rachel here says you’ll have no problem passing the class.”

Sarah who had successfully avoided a confrontational conversation up to this point slumped further into her seat. “Yeah well I think she has a little too much faith in me.” Sarah looked down at her food. She knew Rachel would be disapproving of her comment. Sarah could fake all the confidence in the world but having people actually believe in her was too much pressure. She only ever disappointed them anyway.

“And you’ll still tutor her at your house twice a week?”

Rachel curtly nodded. “Yes Ma’am.”

Leaning closer to Rachel and lowering her voice S. slightly squinted her eyes and looked unwavering into Rachel’s eyes. “And I trust that you will keep a professional manner at these sessions and that I won’t show up one day to find you two having a run at Anatomy rather than Math. Correct?”

“Oi really mum?” Sarah covered her face and prayed a giant hole would swallow her whole and spit her out on some sort of desert island. She could live a simple life where you don’t have to worry about family dinners with your new girlfriend, instead she’d just have to worry about basic things like building a shelter, finding fresh water, and not dying. She wonders if she could survive on an island. Could Rachel? Rachel would probably make the indigenous animals her slaves that would do all the hunting for her. She’d rule the island within a month and have a crown made out of shells and vine. Its a look Sarah wouldn’t mind seeing on Rachel.

Rachel could feel her cheeks heating up at the implication. “Of course not. I would never…If you feel more comfortable I could..I mean we, we could study at a library instead.”

S. chuckled. “I’m just teasing ya.” After laughing a bit more at she got serious again, “However if I don't see an improvement in Sarah’s grade I’ll know you lied to me. And I don’t like liars. Understand?”

“Completely.”

“Good. Now what made you want to help her in the first place? As my understanding goes you girls didn’t get along too well before.”

Rachel doesn’t know how to answer her. Does she say she was merely pretending to dislike Sarah to keep up her image? Does she come clean to always finding Sarah intriguing but not knowing how to express her feelings? Does she lie? No, she obviously can’t lie. S. just told her that she hates liars. She should of prepared more. Even if she thought she was only meeting Sarah’s family as a friend she should of known this question would arise. How could she be so thoughtless. Stupid Rachel. Stupid.

Before Rachel could think of something Felix chimed in, “Well basically they’ve had major crushes on each other for like ever right? But they couldn’t admit it to each other for whatever reason y’know. Cause their hatred had already been established and they appear so different. Well anyway it was like they hated each other but not really. Personally I knew from day one even when Sarah couldn’t admit it.” Sarah looked up after hearing her name. Felix started laughing and looked at Rachel, “Oh my god it was so cute. She would tell me all about how.. OW.” Sarah and Felix shared a look before he continued, “Anyway, I’m just glad its finally happening.

Rachel wondered what Sarah did that Felix deemed ‘so cute’. Meanwhile S. sat there trying to decipher what exactly Felix just said. She thinks she understands the gist of it all. What ever happened to just asking someone out?

“Thanks Fee for the lovely description of how our relationship started. Real great. You really do have a way with words.”

“Well I didn’t see you coming up with anything to say. Was I just supposed to let Rachel crumble under the intensity of S.’s glare?”

Normally Rachel would take offense but Felix did technically save her from answering a question she wasn't sure how to go about answering. She would have to practice what to say if need be. She would know what to say next time.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Whatever. Can we be excused please?

“Yes. I think that’s enough for now but I still would like a word with Rachel before she leaves. Felix would you help me clear the table?”

As they cleared the table Sarah looked at Rachel and nodded towards the stairs. Rachel got the hint and the two them both sprang up and made their way upstairs. S. was starting on the dishes as Sarah mumbled a quick, “We’ll be in my room.”

With soapy hands S. rounded the corner, “Hey wait just a minute.” She gave Sarah a pointed look. “No funny business.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Yeah like I’d be fool enough to try anything with you in the house.” She grabbed Rachel’s hand and continued up the stairs. Rachel was admiring the photos that covered the walls. There was one with a crying felix no more than three years old with a guilty looking baby-faced Sarah. Rachel smiled as she tried to imagine the story behind it.

They passed a few more school pictures most likely when Sarah was in elementary school. She was missing a front tooth and a few on the bottom but was smiling from ear to ear anyway. Sarah caught her eye and hurried her along. “God I hate that picture. I’ve tried getting rid of it but I think Felix has multiple copies hidden somewhere.”

Rachel laughed. “ But you were so cute. Remind me to ask him for one of those copies.”

“Yeah that’s not going to happen.” Sarah smiled as they approached her door.

“Oh! Speaking of cute what did you use to tell Felix?”

Sarah groaned. “Please don't make me tell you. Its nothing really.”

“If its nothing then it shouldn't be a big deal.”

Sarah smiled at Rachel. She knew if asked she would tell her anything. “I don't know, stuff.” She shrugged her shoulders but Rachel wasn't having it. Rachel teasingly poked Sarah’s side as she wrapped her arms around her. She placed her mouth right below Sarah’s ear before gently biting down. Rachel felt Sarah gasp and smirked. She then kissed Sarah’s neck and asked, “What stuff?” before stepping away from her completely.

Yep she was screwed. “Okay fine. I would gush to him about you. Like the way you looked or the sound of your voice. Or how one time you accidentally brushed past me and I felt like I was going to pass out. Embarrassing shit like that.”

Rachel laughed as she took one of Sarah’s hand into hers. “What makes you think I did it on accident?”

They shared a smile. Sarah looked down at Rachel’s lips before opening her door and motioning Rachel to step in first.

Rachel took her time taking in all the aspects of Sarah’s room. The deep navy color of her bed sheets, the half organized clutter on her desk, the drawers of her dresser that couldn’t be pushed in all the way, the CD’s that were scattered among her room, and a painting of her and Felix probably given to her as a christmas or birthday gift. She could tell Sarah had made an effort to pick up a little bit but much like Sarah herself there was a organized messiness to it all.

Sarah stood back as she let Rachel wander through her room. She was feeling fidgety and growing more anxious as time went on. Maybe she should get one of those fidget thingys. Then she thinks better of it. It would probably just get confiscated anyway. Or she'd lose it. She supposes she could always do what Cosima does to get rid of nerves but man if S. ever found out. Sarah shivered just from the mere thought. Rachel didn’t say anything. She simply looked around. When Sarah realized she had been looking at the painting of her and Fee for awhile she broke the silence. “Fee painted that last year. You would think he did it for a special occasion or something but I found it on my bed one day. No reason for it. He said he just wanting to make me something. He can be sweet like that sometimes.”

Sarah nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders but Rachel could feel how much the painting meant to her. “He’s pretty talented. It looks just like you.”

Sarah scoffed. “Yeah I’m not telling him you said that. His head is already too big for comfort.”

Rachel smiled and made her way over to Sarah. After reaching her, she cupped Sarah’s face in her hands and stroked one of her thumbs across Sarah’s cheek. She looked deeply into Sarah’s eyes as her head tilted in wonderment. She then softly whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

The honesty makes them both blush.

Sarah looked down not able to meet Rachel’s stare. She’s been called hot before and ‘really fucking attractive’ from some drunk guy on the bus one time. She’s even heard the occasional pretty by some of S.’s old friends. But never beautiful.

It catches her off guard. It catches Rachel off guard as well. She hadn’t meant for it to come out so, dare she say. . . tenderly. Nevertheless, she lifts Sarah’s head so that their eyes meet. She leans in and places a gentle kiss on Sarah’s lips. As Rachel is pulling away Sarah pushes forward kissing her a bit harder. Their cheeks are still tinged pink as they make their way towards Sarah’s bed. Rachel taking small steps backwards, in-between kisses, until she feels Sarah’s bed right behind her. Sarah pushes her down as she climbs on top of her. Rachel’s head hits her pillow and the weight of Sarah against her body pushes her further into the bed. Sarah’s hands roam Rachel’s body as she continues to kiss her. Rachel moves one of her hands to the center of Sarah’s chest and feels her heart pounding against her palm. Their breathing becomes heavier as their kisses become deeper. Rachel softly moans as she feels Sarah’s tongue ghost over her lips. 

A distant but very clear voice reaches their ears, “I said no funny business!”

They break a part smiling. 

“Sometimes I swear she has cameras in here or some shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter didn't flow that well, but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Also this was my very first attempt at writing pretty much anything outside a mandatory school essay so if you have any tips or constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
